


Chat

by hyeokkie



Series: SKT/IG ensemble [1]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Also i love me some one-sided love, M/M, Rookie is sad, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyeokkie/pseuds/hyeokkie





	Chat

“Okay, so how long do you plan on sulking here until you finally decide to tell the guy how you feel? Because this is beyond pathetic now,” Liu-yi announced beside him, before taking a sip of his beer. Startled, Euijin choked on his own drink and gave him the dirty eye, but Liu-yi didn’t seem fazed. Tomorrow was the last day of All-Stars, and his team and SKT decided to drink together.

 

“What are you talking about?” he asked, feigning confusion. Liu-yi raised an eyebrow, giving him the impression that says _’Really? You’re gonna lie to **me** of all people?’_

 

“Do you seriously think I’m that oblivious? You’re obviously infatuated with the guy seating just a few meters away from us,” he said, obviously offended, “You’ve been glancing his way five times every minute, and no - you’re not even being subtle about it. This is just sad to see, Euijin. You’re obviously whipped.”

 

Euijin rolled his eyes before taking another swig, coughing a bit when the liquor burned his throat. He lowered his glass in the table with a weak thud and sighed. His eyes then drifted to the man sitting on the table not far from theirs, whose eyes was solely on the book in his hand. He learned from his teammates that Sanghyeok didn’t like being disturbed when he’s reading and often gets irritated when disrupted but surprisingly, when Seunglok who was sitting beside him whispered something, he closed his book and put it in his lap before he faced him, listening attentively on what the other man was saying. He could see traces of fondness in his eyes and Euijin had to look away, feeling his chest constricting once again.

 

“Okay, so maybe I do like him - hypothetically, but have you seen him look at _him_? He’s obviously in love with Seunglok and I don’t plan on injecting myself into the mix. I don’t need another headache after that break-up I just had.”

 

“But that’s like a year and a half ago,” Liu-yi reasoned but Euijin just shrugged, his eyes far away. 

 

“Besides,” he continued, “it’s only a few days left before All-Star ends, and then we’ll part ways again, so I don’t see the point. And I’m fine with being a fan. Having the chance to talk to him even for a bit is enough for me. And once again, I am _not_ in love with the guy.”

 

The look on Liu-yi’s face indicated that he didn’t believe him.

 

“Really now? Or is that what you tell yourself when you go to bed at night? Does it not hurt you when you see him and Seunglok together?”

 

Euijin emptied his glass and leaned back in his chair, his vision swimming due the amount of alcohol he already consumed. 

 

“I mean, yes, we won’t be seeing them again until the next international event, but did you not think that they both know that, too? Seunglok probably knows that it’ll take a while before he meets Sanghyeok again, but it doesn’t matter to him does it?”

 

He opened his mouth to respond but stopped himself, opting to just stare into empty space. Liu-yi’s eyes were on him; he could feel it in his skin-as if he was trying to figure up what he was thinking. But he refused to show anything and kept an indifferent expression.

 

Silence permeated the room and neither of them moved.

 

After a couple of minutes Liu-yi sighed and stood up, grabbing both of their glasses before heading over to the counter nearby to order more, leaving Euijin in his own devices. 

 

_’Of course it hurts, but it’s not like telling him what I feel will change anything.'_


End file.
